Portrait
See also Progression, Ranked Season, and Achievement Portraits Portraits are aesthetic display images used by players to show their accomplishments. Portraits can be obtained in a number of ways, ranging from leveling specific characters or playing during a certain holidays. Several portraits have become unobtainable as holiday events have passed by. Much of a player's profile can be accessed by clicking on their portrait.2014-07-24, Heroes of the Storm Technical Alpha Patch Notes build 0.5.0.31360. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-08-06 With Heroes of the Storm 2.0, portraits became available via the Collection system. Portraits are earned as normal through progression and achievements, with players able to craft additional portraits for each. Alliance Sketch Portraits Horde Sketch Portraits lolololololol xddddd Ink Sepia Super Power Diablo Legends Hearthstone Legends Warcraft Legends Promotional Portraits These portraits are generally still obtainable through paid purchases or promotions. *Billie the Kid: Awarded to those who made a real money purchase. *Recruit A Friend: Awarded for Recruit A Friend participation. *Legacy of the Void: Awarded for purchasing Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void. *Space Lord Leoric: Awarded for purchasing the Space Lord Leoric skin. *Azmodunk: Awarded for purchasing the Azmodunk skin. *Golden Tiger: Rewarded when redeeming the Golden Tiger mount key found in the Heroes of the Storm Starter Pack. Heroes Brawl Portraits :Note: Starting with Ghost Protocol, it appears the opportunity to acquire these portraits has been removed. These portraits were earned for completing the weekly Heroes Brawl quest. Event Portraits These were available for completing tasks during certain events. Once the event ended, players were no longer able to obtain them. Portraits tied with Seasonal events, however, are expected to make a return each year. *Lunar Rooster: Awarded for completing the Rooster Race 25 times during the Lunar Festival (2017). *Special Snowflake: Awarded for finishing 25 games during Winter Veil. *Oni Genji: Awarded for playing 15 games in a party with a Friend during the Nexus Challenge. Also awarded for completing 5 games with a friend in Versus AI Mode, Quick Match, Unranked Draft Mode, or Ranked Play during the Nexus Challenge 2.0 *Deputy Valla: Unlocked by playing 15 games during the Hallow's End event (2016). *Xel'Naga Artifact: Awarded for collecting 150 Xel'Naga Artifact Pieces during the Machines of War event. *1 Year Anniversary: Awarded for logging in during Heroes of the Storm's first anniversary week. *Bracket Challenge Participation: Awarded for participating in the 2016 Heroes of the Dorm Bracket Challenge. *Monkey Elder: Awarded for winning 25 games during the Lunar Festival event (2016). *Jack-o'-Lantern: Unlocked by winning 25 games during the Hallow's End event (2015). *Treasure Goblin: Awarded for defeating 50 Treasure Goblins during the Eternal Conflict event. *Lunar Festival: Awarded for playing 10 games during the Lunar Festival holiday (2015). *Heroes of the Dorm: Awarded for submitting a fantasy bracket prediction for the Heroes of the Dorm tournament (2015). *Officer D.Va: Awarded for completing 5 more games with a friend in Quick Match, Unranked, or Ranked during the Nexus Challenge 2.0. The Korean text says 'gyeong chal' meaning 'Police' Twitch Portraits These portraits are earned by linking Twitch and Battle.net accounts together. For the spring regionals players were required to watch the event while logged in, but they since changed it to simply have accounts linked. *Storm Watcher: Awarded for linking your Battle.net and Twitch accounts and watching the 2015 Americas Championship on Twitch.tv. *2016 Spring Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Spring Regional Championship. *2016 Spring Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Spring Global Championship. *2016 Summer Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Summer Regional Championship. *2016 Summer Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Summer Global Championship. *2016 Fall Regional Championship: Awarded for watching a 2016 Fall Regional Championship. *2016 Fall Global Championship: Awarded for watching the 2016 Fall Global Championship. Trivia * Some portraits come as codes to be redeemed by the players. Some of these rare portrait codes have appeared for sale on sites such as eBay from anywhere between $50USD and $150USD. Patch changes * References Category:Gameplay